-FBC: Imperial News- War News 28
War News Peace Conference in Erburg In the middle of the frontline in the Cantonosian city of Erburg in Eastern Lantru, representatives and diplomats from the Alliance of the East and the Red Federation are meeting with each other regarding peace talks. Nobody knows what they are discussing at the conference and Falleentium and the Nilira Alliance have been ignored by the Cantonos-Crotanosian-led coalition, which many have seen as a humiliation for the Nilira Alliance and even treacherous. While others have been silent and awaited the situation, or focused on the other fronts. In addition, we in vain attempted to get a statement from the Chancellor and his Government, but the Government has not wanted to comment on the situation at this time. Meanwhile, there are some political and even military groups who have begun to discuss the idea of taking over the military defence on the Crontasian Continent, thus halting the peace talks, whether it might mean overthrowing the Cantonos-Crotanosian-led coalition. We have even heard rumors that within the Imperial Government there is disagreement between the war cabinet's members. And that this may have resulted in lack of action or comments from Chancellor Brandt and the rest of the Government. Breakthrough in FUC The allied forces in the Free United Cities have finally managed to break the enemy's lines in several places after many months' brutal and costly battles, and thanks to the heroic efforts of the Straitian troops who were the first to manage to defeat the enemy's strong defense and occupy new territory. However, the FUC's war has also been fiercely criticized here at home in Falleentium and even in the Straits because there have been sources and evidence saying that the allied forces have caused major harm to the civilian population, which many have considered to be an attack on the allied FUC . Many civilians have lost their lives on the violent battlefields, and not always because of the brutality of the enemy, but also due to violent tactics from the allies, especially from the Falleen and Straitian troops. In addition, the first Arumian troops landed in Western FUC, and it is expected that these fresh troops will soon be transported to the front lines. Arum has so far transferred 30,000 new soldiers to FUC. Which is a major reinforcement of the already major allied force in the country. Islamic Republic of Shiha Both Religious Leader Seyyed Javad Khamenei and President Abolhassan Banisadr have been reported killed in battle after Shihaian and Verzarian troops surrounded and besieged the city of Rabihaban, where the two leaders were hidden in one of the last fortresses which the Islamic Republic of Shiha had under their control . The news has spread to the allied troops in the Islamic Republic and has strengthened their morale, which has only increased the speed that the allies have had in their conquest of this hostile country. In other words, the Shihaian theocracy is close to total surrender, although this surrender has not yet been declared, but the fact is that the Islamic Republic has lost the war, even though major military forces continue to fight a desperate battle in various parts of the country or has fled to Draaz . The Democratic Republic of Draaz is thus the only combatable member of the Islamic League left, the League, however, is on the brink of collapse, both because of the advance of the allied forces in the Islamic Republic, but also because the allied forces at the city of Mosulad have succeeded to turn the battle to the allies' advantage. But also because the Islamic League's occupation of Jaharnum has failed, and the League has instead had to leave much of the occupation to their allies from the Red Federation, who are now fighting against the Jaharian Resistance Movement. The Malruricaian Confederation falls apart! Last night, both the Republic of Balchepra and the Republic of Janallara announced that they will no longer be locked up by the resolutions agreed by the Malruricaian Confederation. Thus, the two countries are in fact no longer members of the Malruricaian Confederation, although neither Balchepra nor Janallara stated that they would leave the Confederation. In addition, President Eugenio Montero Ríos (Balchepra) and his liberal government have resigned in favor of Hugo Rodríguez and his national conservative party. In Janallara, President Francisco Silvela still maintains his grip of the country. Both Balchepra and Janallara have also passed a comprehensive trade agreement with the Empire of Vanossium. On the other hand, Mallra, Kaller, Balcum and Falvara, has all four sought closer and larger fellowship with Falleentium and the Nilira Alliance. These four nations have begun turning the catestrophs and riots into more a stable situation, and all four nations are still trying to keep the Confederation together and avoid collapse. The last member, Vallara, has continued to be neutral in this power game between the major powers. Category:Historical Battles